


reditus; a revolution, return

by The_odd_one



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Kai Parker, Gen, OOC Malachai "Kai" Parker, discovering new fam bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_odd_one/pseuds/The_odd_one
Summary: kai parker fakes his death at the hands of damon and uses the presented opportunity to become some one else. someone who can live with emotions and make a better mark on the world than the abomination that was malachai parker.
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker & Original Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker & Original Female Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> kai is definitely going to be ooc so sorry i guess. but, i just really like the thought of teacher kai.  
> this was written long before *spoiler* kai shows up in legacies.  
> and i love me some found family fics.  
> so...yeah  
> read i guess.  
> this is also a bit short...

-  
Malachai schooled his features as he stood at the border of mystic falls, tucking his inner turmoil away into the recesses of his mind. he would not think of how Jo's death pulled another new feeling from his awakened conscious.

No, instead he would think of taking the new start the nights events has given him. He would make a new life as somebody with emotions somewhere no one would run across him. He was finally dead in the eyes of those he'd antagonized, and with such a glee that it scared the part of him with a developing moral compass. No matter how skewed it would end up being when it was finished weaving itself through his being.

He was another abomination to nature. Well he'd always been one but, now? Now it was ten fold. he was a vampire that siphoned magic to create magic.

He broke so many laws in the nature of the supernatural. He was technically a vampire but his heart beat and his blood pumped fluid and alive in his veins. His siphoning abilities fed off the magic that being a vampire produced so constantly that i , the eternal curse of the undead, did not effect him. He was basically a normal witch.

If one didn't dig to deep into the magic he now wields.

\----

So, kai began his trek to the nearest city. He needed supplies and a new identity. After all Malachai Parker hasn't truly existed since he disappeared in 1994, and kai parker officially died on the alter of his sister's wedding at the hands of a too happy to do so vampire.

All he really needed to do was find a new name and a convincing birth certificate so he could get a license. Walking everywhere would just be inconvenient and using magic would draw to much attention. He did not want attention right now and probably wouldn't for some time, ah time would tell with that latter set of words though.

We'll see.

\------

Malek Ky Reditus, age thirty-three stood at the front of a classroom that he has stood in for the last three years. He watched as this years students entered, all jittery on the first day of the school year and nervously glancing to him then to the decoration. Instinctively familiarizing themselves with where they'd be sitting for the next nine and a half months.


	2. chapter one

-  
Mr. Reditus was an amazing teacher and seemed to find a way to make the subject he taught interesting. He was kind in an awkward and goofy sort of way. But, they'd seen him stare their admittedly intimidating principal down when he disagreed with the man's obvious bias towards their more...fortunate students.

Mr. Reditus is also firm in the belief that no one is perfect so he wont be judgmental when a student falls behind or shuts down under pressure. The science teacher usually helps calm his more anxious students down and guides the student through planning how much they can realistically handle, and making sure that the student has periods where they can just relax and breath. 

\-----

Malek is usually found in the library during lunch period, idly reading through what the mystery section has to offer to its high school students.

The brunette is...friends with his co worker. Well he goes out to drinks with them when midterm weeks are over and does find enjoyment when speaking to them during work hours. But, he isn't friend-friends with them. He isn't with anyone. Well except those old ladies in his apartment complex. They're the only connections he's made there that he'd miss if he had to suddenly leave.

The supernaturally inclined man knows that after this school year ends he'll likely move on to another city. maybe he'd even stay in an actual house

\---

Kai had made contingency plans after he left the hospital and damon. He wanted to see if damon would really give up the woman he actually loved for the one he claimed to, but since it is the woman who actually holds the salvatore's love? He needed to prepare for this to backfire. Needed to make escape plans and that meant he needed to be quick.

As soon as he reentered the wedding hall he charmed bonnie to a brief undetectable sleep, before he then turned towards the body of a cousin that had just loved taunting and hitting him. 'He'd do,' Kai thought before he moved the man's body to sit on the stage. He then cast a spell that would make the body replicate his very being...just more controllable. He quickly cast a marionette spell before hiding his presence and waking bonnie up.

Kai made his look alike wear an annoyed and impatient frown. He then had the look alike spew some words to spout a speech and be dramatically antagonistic.

Two hours later and one look alike's decapitated head later, kai sneaks off to the edge of mystic falls.

\----------

Ky whistled as he made his way through the french quarter. He and his class had been allowed a field trip to New Orleans with a few other classes since they'd gone the last three months with nothing but A+'s. Ky hadn't been to the french quarter in two years, the last time had been about five months after he moved to Louisiana. Some co workers had wanted the new guy to have the whole mardi' gras' experience.

What a wild night...

It did give him a way to look at the supernatural situation though, and he'd realized that he had to keep a tight reign on his magic so that the witches and vampires didn't decide to kill him or steal his magic.

"Mr. Reditus!" Ky turned when his name was called, looking down to one of his more mischievous students making his way over. "Yeah, Keith?" The man asked as the teen finally arrived in front of him. Keith waved a hand as he caught his breath, that caused some alarm bells to ring. Why had Keith been in such a hurry to get to him?

"Keith is something wrong?" Ky asked as worry for his student and his student's missing group grew. "Where are Lisa, Reg and Eric?" Keith straightened up and began to reply when a blonde barreled into his back. The red head's eyes widened as he was sent tumbling towards the edge of the platform. As he was about to fall over the edge a hand pulled him back by the fabric of his satchel. He landed against the chest of his teacher, glancing up at his worried and slightly angry face. Keith's eyes followed Mr. reditus' to the blonde man that must've sent him to his near death. yes death. Those waters were churning and frigid and he wasn't a great swimmer.

"You need to watch where you're going, sir. You nearly sent my student over the edge." Ky bit out to the blonde stranger who scoffed. "Shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the walk, then. I cant help who I run into." The blonde replied disdainfully and Keith felt himself rear up in offense. This asshole nearly got him drowned and he just-! A familiar hand on his shoulder kept him from strangling the blonde and he forced himself to calm down through clenched teeth.

"Apologies then, culus.(latin-arsehole)" Ky states blandly before leading he and Keith to somewhere off to the side. When he notices keith's eyes narrowed on the blonde's back he lets some of his old vindictive streak out and casts a silent spell on the man, making him trip. Keith snickers and ky smiles in amusement. 

"So keith..." Ky begins bringing the teens attention back to him and the topic they'd been discussing. "Right! lisa, eric and reg sent me to ask if you'd want to eat lunch with us at this diner that we found?" Keith replied and Ky blinked in surprise, worry melting away to fondness. Of course his favorite group of trouble makers wanted to eat lunch with him.

"Sure kid, lead the way." Keith fist pumped and began heading towards the diner, ky right behind him whistling once more. The tune was familiar to him in a way that he couldn't quite figure out. It sounded like something his mother used to sing back before she died and his father--back before. "Hey teach what are you whistling?" Keith asked letting himself be curious. Ky blinked before thinking. "I...dont remember, it was something my cousin and i used to sing. We never really had a name for it but we would always hum or whistle the tune when we got it in our heads. It was like a calling card. Really useful for when we snuck out to go vandalize my parents place." Ky eventually replied and Keith slowed down in confusion, because no way. No way he was this lucky. Hell his mom's maiden name was always changing between 'Parker' and 'Gemini' and his teacher's name was 'Reditus' so there was no way.

" Keith?" the questioning tone on his name had him looking up at his teacher's worried face. His eyes looked just like hers! "Was your cousin's name Marisa?" he blurted before he could stop himself. He watched with bated breath as Mr. Reditus' eyes widened. "How-?" Ky began only to be cut off by the excited squeal of his shortest student. He glance up to see Lisa barrel towards them with a bright smile. 

"Teach! you're here! Hell yeah reg owes me five bucks!" Lisa cheered as she collided with the two males. Keith made a relieved noise as the moment was broken, while Ky decided to think about it later. Lisa grabbed their wrists and began trying to pull the two twice her size males, into the diner. Ky and Keith shared an amused look before walking forward into the establishment. Lisa yelped at the sudden lack of tension as she stumbled.

Eric waved and reg cursed before digging out his wallet and sending a pout Ky's way. Ky rose an eyebrow as money exchanged hands and snorts escaped two teens. "What exactly was the bet?" he asked and reg answered. "Well i bet that you would get here in a about ten minutes but, Lisa said you'd get distracted and take fifteen. She won." the black haired boy looked disgruntled and Eric patted his shoulder halfheartedly. "There, there."

Lunch then proceeded to be a lively and humorous event as they joked back and forth. Ky relaxing with his students who all grinned. It was hard to see that hidden tension that the man usually carried but the group of four had caught on to it half way through their second month at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...yeah i hope that who ever reads this thinks it was an okay chapter one...


End file.
